


SCHOOLBOY CRUSH!

by BlushingWidow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Death, Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Robots, Roman is rich, Schoolboy Crush, Virgil is poor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushingWidow/pseuds/BlushingWidow
Summary: Virgil Raine is a poor transfer student who discovers the real meaning of power when he battles rich man Roman Prince. This is class warfare! This is love! This is schoolboys fighting schoolboys over schoolboys!(I did not create this summary...)





	SCHOOLBOY CRUSH!

Virgil P.O.V

Everyone needs something to fight for...

* * *

 

I was a new-comer to this school. It's the only school I can actually go to. My parents are dead so I can't afford anything. That's why my net worth is roughly $4.21. 

"Alright class" Mr. Picani, my teacher, said "Our first new student is Virgil Raine and he lives by himself in a dirty shed."

That did hurt a bit but it was true. I could feel everyone staring at the guy next to me in awe. He wore a suit that looked like it would pay my rent. He also had emerald green eyes that were so bright it would burn your eyes.

"And this is Roman Prince," The teacher continued "He was born in Vienna and was even raised in an airplane"

Everyone, even me, was amazed at Roman. 

"He is also the son of the trillion-are Karlius Prince!!"

Mumbles echoed through the classroom. I'm too poor to even stand next to this guy...

People asked me where I got my clothes...I couldn't lie so I told them...The hardware store. Everyone laughed and my teacher sent me to the back of the class..

"Oh Roman, guess what?" Mr. Picani chirped "You were elected class president so you get my desk!!"

The students were cheering and congratulated him before he motioned them to stop..

"My first motion, as class president, is challenge Virgil Raine to a fight"

I perked my head up as the cheers got even louder. What, he wanted to fight with me? Why? I'm a poor kid, what's the point?

'Beat him to death' they shouted, making my hands shake. Was I really getting into a fight on the first day?

* * *

How long has it been? Now we're here in the field- getting ready to fight...

"Let's see who the best transfer student is..." Roman bragged, putting on some gloves "And who's the filthy poor kid with the loose bag of raisins.."

Suddenly, I felt my stomach lurch and my cheek sting. Fucking hell, how many lessons does he go to? 

The crowd was on his side. Words, like 'keep hitting him' hurt as much as the punches. Other things like 'he deserves it' came up.

I was quickly pushed down to the ground. The cheers became louder allowing more hurting words to rise aswell.

I thought that when you have nothing, you had nothing to lose.

Punches and kicks became stronger.

But the truth is.

I looked at the crowd- cheering for Roman.

We all need something to fight for...

* * *

 

I looked around and saw a man. He wore a black and yellow coat with a little bowler hat. He looked terrified. Did he actually care about me? Why would they?

Roman starts to laugh as he walks away. He could probably see how much pain I was in. 

The guy I saw before rushes over to me with a small med-kit. 

"Hey, You're okay right?" He asked, trying to look brave.

I told him I was fine. He took my bloody hand and wrapped it very neatly. Slowly, wiping the blood from my nose, I knew that he was my crush. He was the one I needed to beat Roman..

As I got up, the crowd goes silent. Roman stares at me with a poisonous look. I knew this guy was gonna help me beat him. I just knew.

"You wanna get crushed?" Roman grunted, getting ready.

"I've already got a crush" I smiled.

I grabbed the guy next to me and planted a kiss on his lips. The energy flowed in me. The kiss was like fire and I was the wood to set it off. I swiftly let go of him as I transformed into my power uniform. It was almost like a sailor moon out-fit but instead of white, blue and red- it was black and purple. My hair also turned those colors. Finally, the transformation was complete. I'm gonna beat Roman Prince. I will...

"SCHOOL-BOY CRUSH" I shouted as I kicked him. He flew a couple of inches before hitting the ground with a large thud...

The crowd started to leave so I walked up to the guy that helped me. He was my crush, I just had to thank him.

"Uh I'm not gonna lie here, I don't actually like boys so-" He rushed off without another word. At least he helped...I guess...My uniform, transformed back and I slowly made my way home...

* * *

Roman P.O.V

I made it back to my blimp. It was the only thing my dad got me for my birthday. I wasn't happy with it but what can you do?

I was pissed....If that stupid guy didn't go up to Virgil, I would've won. If that is the secret behind having all that strength and power..., I thought, patting my dog on the head.

Then I'll just have to get my own crush..

I looked through the pages of the year book to find I guy I liked...Well I don't really need to like them...I just have to beat that bitch...

"I'll crush you yet, Virgil Raine..." I laughed, closing the yearbook...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey shadowlings!!  
> So this is based off the series 'Schoolgirl crush' which is right here:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VvR0M5-5qcE
> 
> Also you guys are being so nice of youtube...Honestly you guys make my day...


End file.
